The present invention relates to the feeding of material through apparatus such as, but not limited to, sewing machines of the industrial variety, and more specifically to a novel positive top feed material handling system.
A need has long existed for an improved method and apparatus for feeding thicker and multilayered materials through the sewing area of industrial sewing machines. With the many variations in types and sewing speeds of such machines, prior efforts to meet this need has resulted in the development of many devices and mechanisms which include the use of feed rollers, compound feeds with a "walking" foot that moves together with the needle and feed dog, constant speed devices, top feed belts located along a side of the presser foot, belts located behind the presser foot (such as in the case of "pullers"), and a variety of types of feed dogs. All of these developments and efforts lack the features of the present invention needed to provide relatively fast, uncomplicated, reliable, efficient sewing without the drawbacks evident and visible in the finished product.
Prior art patents known to applicants include U.S. Pat. Nos. 182,158 to Boone; 365,956 to Wilson; 1,049,304 to Isherwood; 1,809,148 to Schrago; 3,310,014 to Tucci; 2,241,230 to Wilmoth; 3,213,814 to Boser; 4,311,106 to Hanneman; and 4,327,653 to Blessing. The U.S. Patent and Trademark Office Examiner is respectfully invited to review the foregoing patents to confirm the belief of applicants that none of these patents teach, disclose, or suggest, either alone or in any combination with one another, the present invention as it will be more fully described hereinbelow.